Oh dear poor Kyo 2
by Sakura Sohma
Summary: the second! i have my laptop fixed, and i am hell bent on revenge! randomness, funnyness and all that jazz ensues! pleas r&r!


**Konbanwa! (im writing this at night)**

**This is the sequel to "Oh dear poor Kyo" as I couldn't add more chapters to the previous "Oh dear poor kyo" odpo for short. - any way, id best get on!**

**Ps, please review this!**

**P.S if you want to you can read the first one**

**Sakura.**

I run into the Sohma's house unusually cheery. "Hi!" I shout, indicating that I have indeed arrived and people should pay attention to me.

Shigure looks up from his morning newspaper and smiles. "Ah, hello Sakura, got a new laptop I see?"

"Yep!" I say beaming at him. I look around. "Shigure-sensei, where's Kyon-chan..?"

Shigure has his attention back to his newspaper, but makes a funny noise rather like a laugh. "He's hiding." He says bluntly.

I clap my hands gleefully and sink opposite Shigure-sensei and open my laptop. "We can fix that!"

_Kyo-kun reappears from hiding. _(Not very novel-level, but hey, as long as it gets the job done, right?)

"Right you are, Sakura-chan." Pipes up Shigure. I beam at him again.

Kyo-kun appears in a dramatic poof of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yells at the top of his voice, before collapsing in a fit of coughs. Smoke isn't good for the lungs, you know.

"I have to wonder, Sakura-chan why you made him appear like that if it would make Kyo cough like that, and that you know it isn't good for the lungs."

Repeat what I say why don't you.

"That I will," says Shigure, a grin on his face.

As soon as Kyo hears my name he turns slowly to me, a horrified look on his face. (It's so funny when he looks like that. I try to make him do it often.) "What.. The hell, are you doing here..?" He says, a distinct tremor in his voice. (Oh, the power…)

I beam at him. (I always seem to beam when I am around this family.) "Nothing lucky-kyo, just showing you my new laptop.

Kyo, (for some inexplicable reason…) starts to look incredibly nervous. "Oh no…" he murmurs.

I carry on talking. I love talking.

"We noticed." Shigure says

"And I only think it's fair," I say, ignoring Shigure, "that since you did break my old one, you will have to work for a new one!"

Kyo excretes a rather large sweatdrop. "Why do you have devil horns…?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh dramatically. (my laugh does actually sound like that -;) I do eventually calm down though, and resume my talking. "Now. You can't clean the house without suitable clothes!" I start typing.

Kyo quirks a highly worried eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing..?"

Kyo-kun gets to clean the house in his very own custom-made maids outfit made especially by Aaya-san!

Kyo starts screaming blue murder.

"Kyo calm down!" shouts Shigure, his fingers lodged in his ears.

I jump up and squeal, "Oh my Kyo-Kyo! How cute!"

"GET THIS OFFA ME!" is his reply.

"Kyo-Kyo-" I start.

Shigure chimes in "Ooh! That looks like fun! Let me try!" (the laptop, not the dress.)

"yes well, obviously." Says Shigure.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Kyo yells. He yells an awful lot doesn't he?

Shigure scoots behind me. "Kyo's scaring me.." he says timidly, scuttling out the room.

I begin to laugh hysterically, with my freaky maniacal laugh of mine.

Kyo yells yet again.. "PUT ME BACK NOW!"

I pause in my laughter. "Ooh." I say. "de ja vu."

Kyo collapses on the floor, finally defeated. "This cannot be happening…"

"Lucky Kyo, don't mess up my new dress!"

Kyo sits up in alarm. "No… what the hell are you doing here?" he says to Ayame-san.

I chime in an explanation. "I wanted Aaya-san to see his master piece!"

"And I must say lucky Kyo, your physique is really shown off in this number.

Kyo turns to me, with an oddly sickened look on his face… it looks quite funny…

"Shut up." He says. "Make him go away… now…"

I pout at him. "But Kyo-Kyo! Its Fun!"

"Yes, its fun!" exclaims Aaya. "Now, if Sakura would be so kind, I have a fantastic new design that would look perfect on – "

"What is going on..?" Mutters Yuki, trailing into the room

Kyo lets out a muffled gargling noise. (he does the funniest things, doesn't he?)

"Yuki!" says Aaya, rushing excitedly up to his little brother. "How wonderful to see you, I was just thinking of the perfect outfit for… I know you would agree when I say…

Yuki ignores his brother, who is still rattling on. "What are you wearing you stupid cat?"

Kyo yells back, (the yelling again…) "None of your business you damned rat!"

Yuki's eyes flicker to me for a split second, when realisation dawns on his face. "Ah. Now it all makes sense."

I wave gleefully at him "Hi Yuki!" I point at my laptop. "Do you want to join in? it's indestructible now!"

Yuki smirks at the very embarrassed Kyo, who is getting indecently measured by Ayame. "As much fun as degrading the stupid cat sounds, I have a council meeting to attend, so I'll be seeing you."

"Ok!" I say, slightly downhearted to say the least, "bye bye Yuki-kun!"

Yuki smiles at me and says, with a malicious glint in his eyes, "I do hear Kagura is missing Kyo a lot."

I grin.

Kyo screams "NO!"

I start typing.

"Why..?" whines Kyo.

"Stop moving Kyo, or I won't be able to tie this garter!" says Ayame, annoyance tingeing his voice.

"GET OFF YOU SICK BASTARD!" He yelled back.

Shigure pops his head through the door. "Did someone call?"

Yuki and Kyo both yell "NO!"

"Hey Shigure!" I call over to him, and giggle.

"Gure-chan! It's been so long!" says Ayame.

I am still typing by the way

"The nights, they lasted forever without you… Aaya…" Shigure replies.

"Alright!" they both exclaim.

I hit the enter button on my laptop, and grin.

"No, please don't.." kyo says.

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI!"

Yuki sweat-drops. "Uhhhhh.." was all he could utter.

Kyo punches the air triumphantly. "Ha! Looks like that damned rat is busted!"

Yuki squares up to Kyo. "I'd watch what you say you stupid cat!"

The fan club girls all look incredibly put out that their beloved prince is ignoring them. "Yuki!" they exclaim, trying to get his attention.

Shigure smiles politely at the crazy girls. "Yuki, don't invite strange people into our house, okay?"

I giggle at the mayhem. "This is fun!"

O.O; realising everyone is ignoring me…

"HEY!" I yell.

Yet they still ignore me.

I pout. "Right." Time to take drastic measures.

I type, and five POOF's sound.

"You guys all ignored me. And now you are all cats!"

"WHY AM I STILL WEARING THE DRESS!" screams Kyo.

"Stupid cat." Mutters Yuki.

"Looks who's talking!" Kyo shoots back.

The fanclub girls all commence cat fighting.. (duh) over Yuki.

sob they're still ignoring me…..

**Well, that was the first chapter of the sequel, hope you liked it! There is more! But only if there are reviews! So please review!**

**Sakura.x**


End file.
